


fluffy roadtrip sleepover

by moodyme



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, OT6, but unfortunantly not explicitly so :/, idk man this may qualify as crack but whatever, the gang is roadtripping in a van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: The Gangsey are on a roadtrip when rain traps them at a hotel. Uno is played, testing the bonds of their relationship
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish/Blue Sargent/Henry Cheng
Kudos: 29





	fluffy roadtrip sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this was written for a prompt and posted on tumblr forever ago. This version has super minor changes.

It was a dark and stormy night, which was the opposite of what the forecast had indicated.

“Never trust a weatherman,” Noah grumbled, peering out to the dark, wet, nothingness that greeted him. Well. Not ‘nothingness’, really. The neon glow of the gas station across the highway was visible, just barely, through the near torrential down pour. He heard Blue make an unhappy noise from across the room, so he corrected himself, said, “Never trust a weatherperson.”

“Meteorologist?” Gansey suggested.

Noah looked back at him. He was sitting at the desk in their hotel room, a vaguely damp map spread out in front of him, no doubt planning a way to recover the few hours they had lost of their group trip by having to stop thanks to the heavy rain. He was all hunched over and had a scowly, furrowed look to his face.

Noah looked from him to Blue, who was seated at the head of one of the beds and mindlessly flipping through channels. The volume was muted, though Noah didn’t know why, and she would complain every few minutes about how there was nothing good on. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, and Henry sat with them in his lap, delicately painting each toe a ridiculous shade of orange.

Noah wondered if the hue had been purposefully chosen to match the Camaro that had been, sadly, left behind.

On the opposite bed, Adam and Ronan sat, facing each other and playing an unnecessarily serious game of red hands. By the look on Ronan’s face, he was winning.

Noah watched as Adam stared into Ronan’s eyes, maybe to try and unnerve him, before quickly trying to slap Ronan’s hands. He was quick, but Ronan was quicker, and he crowed in triumph as he pulled his hands back just in time to avoid Adam slapping them.

Noah surveyed each of his friends a second time, and sighed.

Sighed again when his first sigh wasn’t acknowledged to his satisfaction. Or, at all, really.

Sighed again after that, and, to make sure his point was getting across, loudly sigh, “I’m bored.”

“We know,” Ronan grumbled, yelped in surprise when Adam used his moment of distraction to successfully slap his hands. “This is the 12th fucking time you’ve fucking told us you're bored.”

“You could help me finish painting Blue’s toes?” Henry suggested.

“Denied,” Blue said, clicking off the television.

“I was banned from painting her nails,” Noah sniffed, “Unjustly, I might add.”

“Oh, it was more than just,” Blue said to Henry’s inquisitive look.

“Well,” Gansey said, leaning back in his chair and away from his notes and maps, “I brought a game for just this sort of thing.”

Gansey pulled an unopened deck of Uno from his satchel, and Noah could have kissed him. He probably would, later. But for now, he grinned widely and pumped his fist twice.

The six of them squeezed unto a single queen sized bed and were about to start playing when someone suggested they raise the stakes, come up with a prize for the winner, which was decided would be the much coveted passenger seat of Noah’s van they were traveling in.

Later, they would all argue over who the someone was that made the suggestion. A few insisted it was Noah himself, but he was adamant that it was either Blue or Ronan.

An hour into the game, and a proverbial Pandora’s box of chaos broke loose.

Noah had been distracted by a particularly loud burst of thunder, so he didn’t see exactly what happened, but he heard Ronan suddenly shout about cheating.

Henry, who had maybe paid better attention to the flow of the game them Noah did, loudly agreed, citing the rule book.

Blue scoffed, and indignantly insisted that there were no rules in Uno, that it was like love and war, anything was fair.

Adam vehemently agreed, to which Ronan muttered, “et tu, Brutus?”.

Gansey tried, for several moments, to shush them all with the reminder that there were, technically, too many people staying in the room and they would all get kicked out. He gave up eventually, somewhere around the time Ronan threw his hand of cards in the air and Blue stood on the bed.

Noah couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm curious, do you call it slaps or red hands? I've always called it slaps!


End file.
